Addiction
by Solo Duet
Summary: Sometimes, to cure one addiction, you need to replace it with a stronger one. IxS Oneshot.


Title: Addiction.

Rating: T.

Genre: Romance.

Pairing/s: IrvinexSquall.

Summary: Sometimes, to cure one addiction, you need to replace it with a stronger one.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy love), one bad word, and lots of drugs (cigarettes) xD.

Notes: One-shot.

Disclaimer: -sigh- I wish D:

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Calm washed over Irvine as he drew a steady breath, the cigarette warm between his fingers. He breathed out the smoke against the cold air, watching it quickly fade away with the chilling wind.

Irvine wasn't a heavy smoker; he wasn't addicted to the point where he would unhealthily smoke a packet a day. Oh no, Irvine only smoked when he was stressed or bored: that is what he would assure his friends. The gunman knew he was getting into a filthy habit, his comrades would warn him over and over again, but he couldn't help it. Once the cigarette was at his lips, his mind would go into bliss. Stubbing out the dying cigarette under his heel, Irvine proceeded to retrieve another cancer stick. Placing it idly between his cold lips, the sharp shooter patted his jacket in search for his lighter. Vaguely remembering placing the lighter in his back pocket, Irvine reached for it, only to find it had disappeared.

"The fuck?" he wondered out loud, his eyes looking around in the snow in hopes it may have dropped out of his pocket.

"Looking for this?" a voice questioned dryly. Surprised, Irvine swiveled around, almost clumsily. Seeing his commander, the gunman removed the unlit cigarette from his lips and grinned seductively. Squall, however, remained expressionless, a hand on his hip. He held out a silver, metal object between his gloved fingers: Irvine's lighter. Giving an appreciated smile Irvine stepped forward to reclaim his lighter, but the brunet retracted it. Irvine pouted slightly.

"I thought you said you quit," Squall accused in his ever commanding tone. Irvine laughed sheepishly in response, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I did," he told the brunet, "The habit kinda came back."

A small frown graced Squall's lips, although, it appeared more as a childish pout. Sighing, the commander confidently strode over, plucking the white tobacco stick from Irvine's fingers, against the gunman's protests. Removing the cigarette from sight, Squall held out his palm, wordlessly demanding for the rest. Irvine whined slightly, his face a pathetic excuse for a begging puppy.

"Aw, c'mon, darlin'," he moaned, stepping back, "Don't you know how hard it is to quit?"

"No, I don't," Squall admitted, "That's why you're starting now." He extended his hand further, a serious expression on his pretty face. Sighing with defeat, Irvine pulled out his cigarette box and reluctantly placed it the brunet's awaiting hand. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"I said to give the rest," he stated seriously, his hand still reaching out. Irvine blinked for a moment before shaking his head sadly and chuckling: Squall had seen through the empty cigarette packet he had given him.

"As expected of the commander," Irvine complimented with a sigh, "Seein' through my devious trick," he added sarcastically, grinning. Squall was unfazed, patiently waiting for Irvine to give up his drugs. Once again, Irvine reluctantly dropped another packet onto Squall's palm. To Irvine's surprise, Squall didn't take his hand away.

"And the other one," Squall demanded calmly. Irvine was shocked, his expression of surprise. Chuckling once again, he lowered his hat with embarrassment as he stacked another box of cigarettes upon the other two packets Squall already had in his hand.

Almost pouting in distress, Irvine muttered, "Happy now, darlin'?"

Squall tucked the boxes of cigarettes away, much to Irvine's relief. But Irvine almost yelled in horror as Squall held out his palm again, his face remaining serious.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me, darlin'," he whined, "I've got none left!" He patted himself as proof. Squall cocked a slim eyebrow, shifting his weight to one foot, a hand on his jutted hip.

"I beg to differ, Kinneas," Squall scoffed, "Give me the one in your sleeve."

Irvine choked, "Hyne, Squall. Do you have x-ray vision or somethin'?" he sighed sadly, pulling out a single cigarette from his right sleeve and placing it gently into Squall's hand. Squall's gloved fingers clasped around the white cigarette and put it away.

"Thank you," he said softly. Irvine sniffed softly, waving a hand. For a moment, the two stood in silence, against the cold. Squall shivered slightly, wrapping his fur collar around his neck tighter. Irvine looked back at his commander and gave a soft smile.

"Lets get back inside," he announced, walking back to the Garden's stairs. Squall agreed with a faint nod of his head, following quietly.

"Irvine…" Squall called out hesitantly. The sharp shooter paused and turned around with a smile.

"Yes, darlin'?- Mmph."

The kiss was sweet.

Squall's shy advances were met eagerly by Irvine's experienced lips. The kiss was indeed sweet, with gentle tonguing and meshing of soft lips accompanied by small simpering noises from Squall. The pair soon broke away awkwardly, unable look each other.

Squall boldly broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about the cigarettes."

Dazed, Irvine responded.

"Wha' cigarettes?"


End file.
